tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Magach
History Many M48 Patton tanks were sold to the Israel Defense Forces (IDF) by West Germany (and later by the United States) during the 1960's and 1970's. Several dozen Jordanian M48 Patton tanks, captured intact during the 1967 Six Day War, were also commissioned into service, adding to the 150 already in service at that time. During the war, the Israeli tanks served in their original (American) configuration, these would be known as the Magach series of tanjs. The Magach series starts from the Magach 1, which is an upgraded M48 Patton MBT. The Magach 1, 2, 3, and 5 are based on the M48 Patton tanks, while the Magach 6 and 7 are based on M60 Patton tanks. Following the Six Day War, Israel wanted to upgrade their M48A3 Patton to something better. The vehicle that they had developed was named the the Magach 3. The main replacement that they made on the Magach 3 is switching out the M48 Patton's 90 mm gun with the British 105 mm L7 gun,. Other modifications on the Magach 3 included lowering the command turret's profile, upgrading the communication suite, and replacing the flammable and weak gasoline engine with a 750 horsepower diesel engine. Many years passed by and in 1982, the Magach 6 was upgraded to the Magach 7C, as seen in game. It was fitted with new and better armor, a better firing system, tracks that are also found on the Merkava, and much more. After 2006, the Magach was retired and replaced with the Merkava MBT variants. In Game The Magach is the second lowest level Israeli tank, however, this mid tier beast of a tank is very similar to its bigger brother. When buying this tank, it is recommended to start off and get one gun upgrade, one engine upgrade, one tier of spaced armor, and one tier of reactive armor, in that order. It is one of few vehicles in the mid tiers that are capable of absorbing or taking a good amount of shots. When all armor types are maxed on the Magach, its frontal armor is very protective and frequently bounces HEAT shells. It also turns on a dime, so circling it won't be too easy. Though the Magach is reasonably effective when going on the full attack, it is also a great support tank. Its thick frontal armor makes it difficult for enemies to get through it, especially at long ranges. Though the lower glacis is nicely angled and isn't exactly a weakspot, it is not hard for enemies to penetrate this area and it will usually be the place taking the hits when encountered from the front. This MBT is a very deadly and hard to kill when it controlled by tricky operator when mid upgraded, like its newer brother Merkava IV. Though over upgrading it may lead it to face more dangerous and modern vehickes which can easily take you out. Pros and Cons Pros: * Amazing frontal armor, using a combination of passive armor, spaced armor, reactive armor, and excellent angling of the armor; reliably repels HEAT shells * Fast hull traverse speed, tracks are rather tough as well and won't break easily (as they are from the Merkava) * Excelent for frontline MBT * Strategic MBT * The gun is good for sniping * Powerful gun punch Cons: * Health pool is a bit on the lower side * Side and rear armor aren't nearly as effective as the front, no angling, does not repel HEAT shells reliably * High profile because the thickness of armor plating * Slow acceleration and top speed * Slow reloading rate * Can face high level MBTs Navigation Category:Asia Tanks Category:MBT Tanks